


With These Scars

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dragon AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Sasuke, mentions of past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke will never be sorry for protecting his mate, even if it annoys the hell out of Shikamaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With These Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 14- Scars

“You take too many risks,” Shikamaru murmured as he traced a finger across the large scar that spanned Sasuke’s back. It cut through the dark blue scales that formed a line down his back and between his wings. Sasuke sighed at the contact, arms crossed with his head pillowed under them.

“I have to protect what’s mine,” he replied sleepily. Shikamaru frowned, finger branching off from the large scar to a smaller one that formed a zig zag down Sasuke’s side. Sasuke’s wings twitched and he huffed, batting Shikamaru’s hand away.

“I can take care of myself you know,” Shikamaru responded as he leaned forward to kiss across a thick scar that slashed across Sasuke’s shoulder blades. He knew what he said wouldn’t make a difference but he needed to say it anyway.

“I know you can,” Sasuke replied with a smile, rolling over and tucking his wings against his back. He winced at the movement. It pulled at the bandage Shikamaru has just wrapped around his left wing. Shikamaru frowned at that and opened his mouth to admonish him for it. Sasuke tugged him down beside him, kissing him silent.

“But is my duty to protect my chosen mate,” Sasuke told him firmly, nipping at Shikamaru’s bottom lip. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He didn’t much care for many of the alpha dragons shows of dominance, and Sasuke knew that well. Omega Shikamaru might be but pushover he most definitely was not. He could hold his own in a battle and had down so many times, much to many alphas’ annoyance.

“You always get so flustered over it, but I’m fine,” Sasuke assured him, lacing his fingers with Shikamaru’s. Shikamaru made a face and Sasuke’s laugh echoed around them.

“If you fought for your own honor every time an alpha tried to take you from me, the kingdom would be in an uproar,” Sasuke explained and Shikamaru’s huff let Sasuke know he didn’t agree with him one bit. He glared at Sasuke’s chest, tracing the patterns the scars littering his skin formed.

“You know how I hate the old ways,” Sasuke murmured as he turned his face to nuzzle into Shikamaru’s hair. “But I can’t do anything about it until I take the throne. And you know how Father is. He accepts our relationship because he has to, not because he wants to.” Shikamaru sighed and nodded his head. He burrowed into Sasuke’s side, the omega in him needing the comfort his alpha provided him.

“I know, I know. It doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Shikamaru groused. Sasuke smiled, letting the feeling of Shikamaru tracing his battle scars sooth him. He’d earned them protecting his mate and he was proud of each one of them. He’d never fought for anything in his life until he’d met Shikamaru and he would never stop fighting for his omega.

“I don’t like it either,” Sasuke agreed. “One day, love. One day you’ll be able to stand up for yourself without fear of the law being brought down on our head. I might be a prince but the laws still apply to me.” Sasuke wrapped his arm tighter around Shikamaru, fingers tracing along the sensitive spot just under his wings. He smiled at the way Shikamaru shuddered at the touch.

“Hey, no sex with those injuries,” Shikamaru admonished, smacking Sasuke gently on the shoulder. Sasuke winced as even that small blow sent small shocks of pain down his bruised chest. Shikamaru looked sheepish and leaned in to press a kiss against his shoulder in apology.

“Tomorrow?” Sasuke asked and Shikamaru grunted in amusement against his side.

“Maybe. If you listen for once and don’t strain your wing,” Shikamaru told him. He ignored Sasuke’s small moan of faked sadness. “Bratty Prince.”

“You love me,” Sasuke chuckled as he rolled over to face him and pull Shikamaru as close as he could.

“Damn right I do. Why else would I tie myself to some alpha brute?” Shikamaru teased, grin revealing his fangs.

“You wound me,” Sasuke whispered, rubbing his nose against Shikamaru’s. Shikamaru hummed and threaded his fingers through Sasuke’s hair.

“I’m sure you ego will survive,” he whispered back, tone teasing. “Now sleep. So you can heal and get that sex you’re always after.” Sasuke rolled his eyes, but pulled the thick quilt that covered their bed over them.

“I’m not really that bad,” Sasuke said. It was as much a question as a statement. He despised the alphas that treated omegas as nothing more than a sex toy.

“You aren’t,” Shikamaru reassured him, hand spread across Sasuke’s chest, right above his heart where the largest of his scars was located. A particularly violent alpha had challenged Sasuke for him back when they had first mated and Sasuke had nearly lost his life protecting him. Shikamaru had vowed to never let something like that happen again.

“You’re the politest alpha I know,” Shikamaru told him honestly and Sasuke smiled fondly into his hair.

“Am I the best in bed?” Sasuke asked, never one for such topics. The liked to call him the Dark Prince, but when it came to being with his omega, dark was the last thing he was.

“I’ll have to think about that one,” Shikamaru smirked and he could smell the sudden musky spike in Sasuke’s smell. “I’m only teasing and you know it, Mr. Dramatic.” Sasuke growled in response, nearly crushing Shikamaru against his chest. Shikamaru’s leg hiked over Sasuke’s hip and he held him back just as close.

“I don’t like the thought of you with another alpha,” Sasuke growled into Shikamaru’s hair. It was a fear he would never admit to anyone but Shikamaru. He didn’t know what he would do if he ever lost his omega, but they both knew it wouldn’t be pretty.

“It’ll never come to that,” Shikamaru reassured him. “Now sleep. Before I drug you again.” Sasuke knew Shikamaru was good on his threats. He’d only ever ignored an order to rest once before and woken up twelve hours later to find Shikamaru had drugged him. Such independence was what he loved most about Shikamaru. The omega was fearless and had no issues standing up to people, alphas, betas and omegas alike.

“Pushy omega,” Sasuke teased fondly.

“Egotistical alpha,” Shikamaru replied with just as much fondness in his voice.

 


End file.
